Changes
by vampires assistant
Summary: This is a sequel of New Assistance.  There is a summary of the New assistance included in the first chapter...
1. Chapter 1

This is a sequel to my story, New Assistance.

I wanted to do another one because I felt that if I started a new story all together more people would read it, and not just scroll past it because it had a lot of chapters.

A link to the first story/book is .net/s/6236882/1/New_assistance but if you want a shorter version look below,

Unless you haven't read it there is a summary of what has already happened below:

Larten Crepsley goes to a school to get a new assistant, were he meets Sammy-jo Rathbone. He has some kind of connection to her, he soon learns that she is a werewolf, has a pet wolf called Mika and her whole family was killed by vampaneze. She has a certain hate towards the vamapaneze Glada.

The new story will be an addition to the one I have already wrote, but it will be more about other vampires, and will have some romantic aspects to it also.

So hopefully you will like it.

Thanks,

Kelsey

:)


	2. Wound

Three days past, and when Larten woke up a girl was in the kitchen. She was wearing tracksuit bottoms that when in at the bottom, a black top with someone on it and headphones were stuck in her ears. She was stood at the cooker, frying eggs and bacon. She didn't realised he was there, he snuck behind her and pulled her headphones out of her ears, scaring the crap out of her.

"You scared the crap outta me!" She said, laughing.

"Good."She inhaled the eggs and the bacon, but then turned to Larten.

"You stink."

He was shocked by this,

"Do I?"

"Yeah, when was the last time you changed your clothes and had a shower?"

He shrugged.

She scrunched up her nose and told him to sit down somewhere.

"Here, eat this. Then I'm going out to buy you some clothes."

"No, let me come with you."

"But you stink."

"I know, do you have any clothes I could borrow?"

She nodded, they ate then she went upstairs to get some clothes for him. From upstairs she shouted.

", come up here!"

Once he was upstairs she told him to get in the shower.

"Make sure you shampoo, and use plenty of it."

"I know how to shower!"

"I wouldn't have put it past you that you didn't." She went into another room until he was finished.

He came out without thinking and walked into the room Joey was in.

"Have you found some clothes for me?"

She turned around.

"Yes, but I would recommend a towel though."

"What? Oh, damn!" He said and tried to cover up his stuff. He scrambled around looking for a towel, but couldn't find one in blind panic.

"Here." She said and threw one at him, laughing at the man.

"Thank you."

He wrapped it around his waist.

"Here are some clothes, I hope your underwear don't smell too much because I don't have any men's boxers."

He dried and changed quickly. The clothes fit okay. But they were quite baggy.

He was wearing baggy blue jeans, a brown top a white shirt over the top.

When he was about to comment on them he saw her sad expression.

"What is wrong?"

"You just remind me of my dad. They are the only clothes I have that were his, the rest were burnt.

He nodded, not really knowing what he could say.

"Should we go then?" She asked, shaking herself out of the sad mood she was in.

"Yes." He noticed that she had already covered her scar up.

They walked out and went into the garage.

"We will take the truck, it's easier to get bags into."

He nodded and got in.

She started the beast up and it growled in anticipation.

She pulled out and was in town in now time.

They went in many shops, not trying anything on, just buying them and getting out. Neither of them feeling very secure in the crowded, bright places.

They loaded up the truck, put the covered over the back and went to get into the cab. But before they did they both could hear screaming, muffled by a hand probably.

They both instinctively sniffed, then looked at each other.

"Vampaneze." They both said at the same time.

"About 20 of them, all over 200 years." Larten said, and Jo-jo nodded.

"Come on." She said, grabbed two small knifes from her truck and headed for the killers.

She gave one knife to Larten and kept one for herself.

They got to the vampaneze and jumped on 5 of them, stabbing them, instantly killing them.

Some of the others were shocked this got them killed. Jo-jo did a quick head count, there were 11 left.

Jo-jo pulled her shirt off, then her trousers, shouted to Larten that she was shifting and then turned into a great big wolf. This scared many of the vampaneze.

5 more down. 6 more left.

Jo-jo recognized one of them, Glada.

She knew he wanted her to go for him, so she left him till last.

She bit and clawed some vampaneze, but mainly worked off of their own clumsiness.

She was careful not to howl.

She saw that there were only two left, Glada and another one.

"I will take Glada, Sammy-jo."

The wolf quickly pounced on the other vampaneze, killing him quickly.

When she turned around she saw that Glada had stabbed Larten in the stomach.

"I will kill all that is dear to you. Don't I will." Then he was gone, he had flitted off.

Jo-jo changed back flung her clothes on in record time and went to the vampire's aid.

"Is it deep?"

He nodded.

She ripped his shirt off, not caring right now that it was her Dad's.

She examined the stab wound.

It was with her own knife. She yanked it out.

The werewolf picked up the vampire and put him in the truck.

She noticed that he hadn't healed at all.

"When was the last time you fed?"

He shrugged, he couldn't remember.

"You idiot!"

She got in the other side and drove to a more secret place.

Then she bit her own wrist and shoved it to his face.

"Drink!"

"No! I will not drink your blood. You are just a child!"

"Fine." She said and her wound closed.

"Give me your hand." He did and she bit it, then she bit the same place on her own and put them together.

She tensed her hand and Larten could feel his blood going into her body, he knew what was happening.

But before he could complain, he saw that his stomach was healing.

Then she exposed her own stomach, a wound was forming there. His wound.

She tensed her arms from the pain. She looked down to see the wound.

She put one of her fingers in the blood, then tasted it.

"It's yours. Your blood. Your wound."

Her hands went into fists and a small tear came from her eye.

Larten reached out a hand and tasted the blood, she was right, it was his.

She had taken the knife for him.

She grunted in pain, making herself not cry nor howl. He went to retract his hand, but before he could she grabbed it. She clung onto it.

He gripped her hand with confidence.

Then something extraordinary happened. The wound started to heal. Then her stomach was back to normal, she just had a new scar.

So did he.


	3. Assistant

"Jo? What just happened?" Larten asked uncertainly.

"Werewolf blood has amazing healing properties, by swapping our blood, you got my healing blood."

"Okay, but how come you got my wound?"

"When a werewolf acquires new blood, it is presumed that the person is danger. So with were's being the stronger species, my blood made me get your wound because I can deal with it better."

"Oh. But you got my blood also. So does that make you a vampire?"

"Yes. What will the other vampires say?"

"They might make you go through the trails."

"Okay." Was all she said, she had heard about the trials before.

"We best go and rest." He said.

"Why? I think you're forgetting that you just got werewolf blood, as well as I just got vampire blood."

"What is your point?"

"I think we may be each other's assistants."

"You think I'm a werewolf now?" Larten said, shocked.

"Only part, it wasn't a big enough blood transfusion for you to be a complete were."

"So, I'm half werewolf? And you are half vampire?"

She nodded.

They both drove home, not speaking.

When they got to Jo's house they got out of the car and went into the house.

"You have to shift. Or you'll freak out at the full moon."

"Okay. How?"

"Let's go outside."

Jo led Larten outside and into the woods.

"It should come easily, but it will be more difficult with clothes on."

"What? You want me to take my clothes off? In front of you?"

"No! Go behind that tree, I will shout you instructions from here."

Larten went behind the tree and stripped off. The tree was fairly short, Jo could see his toned body, and the top of his pubes.

"Go down into a crouch." So he did.

"Then, I dunno, change. I'm not sure how to explain it. It comes naturally."

She heard a slight rustle, some pained grunts and then a small wolf emerged from the bush. It was a light brown wolf, which confused Jo.

Larten kept tripping over his own paws, much to Jo's amusement.

She got out of her clothes, and shifted into a wolf not too much larger than Larten.

Jo walked in front of Larten, with him trying to catch up.

He soon got the hang of it, they ran through the woods quickly, jumping over large tree roots easily.

They got to the end of the woods and stopped, mainly because Larten was panting and drooling all over the place.

Larten laid on his back, with his paws in the air.

Jo shifted back so she could talk.

"Larten, just because you are a wolf doesn't mean you can show the world your junk." She said and walked to a tree, to hide behind it. Not that she cared, but he did.

The wolf flipped up and shifted into a man, who was covering himself up.

He went to the other side of the woods, and hid behind another tree.

"Wait here, I'll get the clothes." Jo said, and shifted again.

In about 30 seconds she was back, with their clothes in her mouth.

She dumped them on the floor and let Larten get changed. She them shifted back and put her clothes on. On the way back to the house Larten said,

"Have I got any other abilities?"

"Well, legend says that the 'cub' would acquire some of my skills."

"Like what?"

"Fighting, Instruments, Singing?"

"Okay, so could I beat you in a fight?"

"Maybe, we will have to see."

They stopped, because Larten did.

"We must go to the mountain. And present you to the princes."

"Okay. When?"

"Tomorrow."

Please comment!

(And please keep in mind that the story really gets going at the mountain...so...)

:D


End file.
